We Know
by SnowStorm00
Summary: After Kara is seriously roughed up from a fight, Alex is there to help her with what ever she needs. In this story their curiosity gets the better of them, will it be for better or for worse? Rated M for later material.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey everyone! This is my first fan fic and I hope you like it. I appreciate any critiques you give but please go easy on me :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Pain was all that Kara could feel in her body, After a brutal battle with a machine built by none other than Maxwell Lord, Kara could barely fly back to the DEO. As she limped through the doors she was greeted by a familiar voice and set of arms. Alex rushed as quick as she could to Kara's side, supporting the Kryptonian so she wouldn't fall.

"Oh my God Kara, you scared the hell out of me!" Alex yelled. Kara couldn't tell if she was mad or worried.

"Don't worry Alex I'm fine" Kara mumbled. She was lying of course. Her body felt like it had been hit by a meteor and then some, but she didn't want to worry Alex anymore than she already had.

Normally if it had been anyone else trying to help Kara through the halls, she would try and break apart from them, declaring she could walk by herself. Although since this was Alex, she gladly leaned her head on the brunettes shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist, relaxing her tense muscles. The sisters walked slowly to the sun room where Kara could heal from her battle, not uttering a word. As Kara settled herself on the table, Hank had entered to talk about the monster she had faced.

"We haven't been able to locate Lord but from what the scout team was able to bring back from the nuts and bolts you left us," Kara smirked, proud she had beaten her foe, "we have enough to place this tech from that weasels company." Hank went on and on about how the robot was so powerful and this and that, but Kara wasn't listening. Instead she was glancing at Alex every time she wasn't looking. Kara would never admit it, but every now and then when she would face an enemy as deadly as the android, she would be a little shaken up. The only comfort she had at the moment was the brunette standing beside her. Alex's presence brought Kara a familiar sense of relief. While sneaking another glance at Alex's face, Kara's eyes began to droop. It was if the last few days of late nights, fighting crime had finally caught up to her. Alex noticed Kara's tired expression and stopped Hank mid sentence.

"J'onn, Kara doesn't want to talk about the android right now. She needs rest and time to heal." She states not angrily, but defensive.

This surprises both Kara and Hank on how she interrupted the man. Alex hardly ever got stern with her superior before. Sure the three of them had a bond most of the other agents wouldn't understand, (mainly because only Alex and Kara knew he was a Martian) but there still remained a professional relationship between them. Hank only raised one eyebrow, his face wasn't angry, confused or even irritated. His expression was completely unreadable.

"Okay. Kara, you get some sleep. Alex let's leave her alone." Hank started for the door and yet again Alex surprised them didn't move a single inch. Kara was having an extremely difficult time not laughing. Hank looked at them both and walked out of the sun room chuckling and shaking his head. Alex turned her attention back to Kara.

"I'll leave you in a minute. First I need to see how hurt you are."

"I'm okay Alex, really I'm just sore." Kara responded grinning. She succumbed to her amusement and laughed at how defiant Alex was towards Hank today.

"Stop lying, I'm not an idiot you know."

Alex carefully lifted Kara's torn Supergirl top to reveal her torso. Her skin revealed many bruises and a long but thin cut across the right side of her rib cage. Alex's eyes grew with worry.  
"Kara just look at this! Your body looks like a blueberry muffin!" Kara laughed at the strange comparison Alex made, then she did her best to stop because it really hurt her chest.

Alex traced her fingers lightly on the bruises, trying her best not to hurt the blonde beneath her. Alex wanted to to retract her hand but something was stopping her. Seeing Kara's body (Yes, even with a sports bra and a hell of a lot of bruises) made Alex's heart rate Kara noticed Alex's lingering hand rather quickly and welcomed it with her own own. She intertwined her fingers with Alex's and squeezed lightly, breaking the agent out of her trance.

"I'm okay. Seriously. You don't need to worry about me Alex. I'll be fine in a few hours." she said in a sweet voice. Alex hesitated, not wanting to leave Kara alone, but she could see the Kryptonian's eyes droop with exhaustion. "Okay Kar, I'll let you get some sleep. Call me on the mic' if you need anything." Kara nodded and smiled as Alex placed a quick yet gentle kiss on her forehead. As Alex began to leave the sun room, Kara stopped her.

"There is actually something you could do for me if that's okay with you." She asked shyly. Alex immediately spun around, ready to hear her sister's request. "Could you go to my apartment and bring me back some clothes? I'd wear something from here, but DEO clothes are not that comfy."

"Of course, anything else?" Alex asked a little too quickly.

Kara gently shook her head and smiled, "Thanks Alex i really appreciate it." Alex returned the smile and gave her another kiss in the forehead and headed off to find Hank, so she could tell him where she was going. It didn't take long to find the old man; as usual when things were quiet, he was sitting in his office, eating a bag Jerky and and drinking a Pepsi whilst reading a book. This combination always made Hank happy, as there was no soda or jerky on Mars.

"Ah Alex, do you need something?" he asked without even looking up from his book. Before she could respond, he raised his snack to her and asked, "Want some?" continuing to focus on his reading.

Alex politely shook her head and stated, "I'm going to make a trip to Kara's place to pick her up some clothes, so I'll be gone for awhile."

Hank snapped his eyes to meet Alex's and he chuckled, "Okay go ahead, but try and hurry. I know traffic can be slow and it's a drive and a half to get to the city, but you and i need to have a talk when you get back."

"Abou-"

Hank just cuts her off with a wave of his hand and says, "We'll talk later, for now just go get your alien her clothes." This makes Alex blish and she rushed out of Hank's office before he could notice her embarrassment. Hank laughed and went back to eating his snack. Seeing his top agent like this always made him smile. He loved those two girls like his own, but sometimes they really made him want to knock some sense into their heads.

Alex passed the sun room on her way out only so she could look through the glass to see a sleeping Kara. All Alex could think of was how cute the blonde looked when she slept. Her face so still. It was as if Kara had never endured a single shred of pain or anger. She looked utterly peaceful. The sight made Alex's heart skip a beat as she continued on her mission.

* * *

Alex drove for quite some time before she finally got into the city. 'God i hope there isn't any traffic.' she thought. With that thought, as if the universe was giving her the middle finger, she ended up catching red light, after red light all the way to Kara's apartment, extending her time away from the DEO to a whole hour. As the elevator slowly went upwards, Alex was tapping her foot impatiently.

'Come on, I have somewhere to be damn it!' Alex knew Kara was probably still asleep right now, and most likely remain that way, but Alex wanted to be by her side before she woke up. The brunette finally found herself in front of Kara's door and breathed a sigh of relief. Her mission was almost complete.

* * *

Kara woke up gasping for air. Her dreams were haunted by the android nearly killing her in front of her friends and family. Kara caught her breath and winced at the pain in her ribs. 'Ugh I wish I had a couple boxes of aspirin right now' she thought. Looking at the clock on the wall Kara saw that she had only been asleep for an hour.  
Kara gently sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the sun bed. The alien wanted to stretch her legs, despite her sore body. She carefully stood up and put on a spare lab coat, which was much too big for her. She limped out of the room and thought of where she wanted to go. Maybe she could go check on Hank. He's probably still here even though its past midnight. As she staggered through the base, she saw that hardly anyone was here. The DEO always seemed to have a large mass of agents flooding the halls, both day and night. As she continued to Hank's office, she noticed that she was right next to Alex's lab.

Kara hardly ever got to go in her sisters lab. Alex was very private when she was in there. She even had the door and walls laced with specks of Kryptonite so that Kara couldn't hear what she was doing. She probably just enjoyed the silence.

'Oh what the heck, Alex won't mind if i take a peek inside.' the pretty alien guessed.  
As she entered, Kara noticed not a lot had changed since the last time she's been in here. There was still a picture of both the girls in the woods by a campfire, and Alex still had her coffee mug that said, 'World's Best Sister" that Kara gave Alex for her birthday.  
Kara sat in Alex's chair and turned on the computer. Maybe she could look up some things on social media, considering her phone was still at her apartment. The desktop loaded into a background of… Kara? The Kryptonian was surprised at the sight. Sure she wouldn't have been surprised if it was of both her and Alex or maybe a kitten, but she didn't expect it to be just herself.

Kara studied the background closely, examining her wide smile and big blue eyes.  
'I remember when Alex took this' she thought, letting out a soft chuckle. The sisters were at Kara's apartment celebrating her new job at CatCo. They had been eating pot stickers and watching 'Game of Thrones' until it was about midnight.  
Kara smiled at the fond memory but something else caught her eye. It was a folder in the top right hand corner of the screen labeled, 'Video Logs, K'  
Maybe K meant Kara.

'Should i click on it?' she thought with her mouse hovering over the folder. 'No I shouldn't, it's Alex's private stuff and I can't-" Before she could finish that thought, Kara clicked on the folder. She had always succumbed to her curiosity.  
The pretty alien clicked on the first video, not sure of what was to come next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

Hey everyone, thanks for the favorites and follows, it means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I realized I didn't say how often ill be posting chapters. Most of the time I will be posting chapters on the weekend. Anyway, thanks again!

* * *

Chapter 2

Alex turned on the lights to Kara's apartment and stood there. Nothing ever changed about this place. Kara had always kept it so neat and orderly, you could always step in and immediately feel at home. Honestly this place pretty much was home for Alex, considering how much time she spent here compared to her own apartment.

Alex hardly went to her apartment because she was either at work or with Kara. If you were to walk in Alex's apartment, it would look like no one had been there for days. Sure Alex slept there and occasionally watched TV, but she might as well not even own an apartment.

Alex strode to Kara's bedroom and looked for her clothes. She looked at all of the bright and colorful clothes Kara had and sifted through the sweaters. The brunette picked out a light blue one that matched the Kryptonians eyes. Then she moved on to the pants. 'She obviously doesn't want a skirt, and I don't think skinny jeans would be comfortable, maybe just some sweat pants would be enough' she decided. Alex grabbed a pair of long gray sweats and tossed them on the bed .

'Ok I got the sweat pants, the sweater, what else should I bring?' Alex stood there thinking about what else to bring for her alien and it dawned on her, 'Her glasses and shoes!'

Alex rustled through Kara's closet looking for a comfy pair of shoes for Kara until she found a pair of black and white Nikes. Then she was about to grab her glasses when she realized, they weren't on top of the nightstand like they usually are. Kara always put her glasses on her nightstand, never anywhere else unless she fell asleep on the couch.

Alex looked through the top drawer, only finding some of Kara's books and other items that were not important.

'Where are they?' She thought, frustrated.

Alex opened the second drawer and to her luck, the glasses were there! She grabbed them and noticed there was a medium sized book under them. It had no writing on it except for 'Journal'

Alex's curiosity got the better of her and she gently lifted it up and flipped it open to the first page. 'This Journal Belongs To' it read and Kara's name was written in cursive under it.

'No. I will not read this. It's Kara's and she obviously doesn't want anyone reading it.' she thought.

Alex started to put it back but a voice in the back of her head was whispering, 'It's ok, Kara doesn't have to know you read it, let's just look at a few pages and put it back, what's the harm?'

Alex succumbed to her curiosity and guiltily flipped to the second page that was titled, "My name is Kara"

"Hello, I know this is kind of weird, me writing in a journal when I'm 22, but I need to get some things off my chest and I don't know how else to do that." Her first words stated.

'Huh, Kara must have gotten this either before or after she graduated college.' A soft chuckle turned to a hurt face as Alex realized Kara needed a journal to express her problems instead of talking to her.

"Before this I had someone to talk to. Her name is Alex. She's my sister. Or adoptive sister. That's another reason I got this journal but I won't get into that yet. Anyway I used to be able to talk to her about anything but this is a topic I'm too scared to discuss, especially with Alex." Wow, Kara must have been pretty worried if she wasn't going to confide in Alex.

"So just so you know, or actually I guess me since I'm writing this, anyway, I'm not into boys. I don't know why but ever since I came to this planet I've always liked girls. I've never told anyone that before, mainly because this world hasn't always been as open with people who were gay as Krypton was."

Alex's eyes widened. In all of the time she knew Kara, the Kryptonian had never told Alex she was gay. Sure Alex sometimes had her hopes and suspicions but she certainly never had proof.

"Anyway there is this girl. I've known her for a long time and I've had feelings for her since the day I met her."

Alex stiffened at this sentence. She wasn't thrilled Kara had met some girl for whom she had feelings for.

"She's really special to me and I want to tell her the truth on how I feel but ... I can't. I know she likes girls too but we've been such good friends, I don't want to tell her anything and then she turns me down. That would ruin our relationship."

'Okay I'm skipping ahead' Alex thought with a frown. She didn't want to read about Kara's feelings for another girl, even if it was years ago or not. She skipped ahead two pages and read the next entry, "Great day today!"

"So me and Alex spent the day together and it couldn't have been any more fun! First we went out to breakfast, and I will admit I did have the lion's share of the food, and then we walked to the park and strolled through it, taking pictures and talking-" Alex chuckled, she was touched that Kara took a day like that so well. "-and then we went to the store and she bought me this cute new t-shirt and I got her a new jacket-" Alex was laughing now. She couldn't imagine how Kara thought this day was perfect but she wasn't complaining. "-then for the rest of the day we hung out together and by five o'clock we were at Noonans for dinner. We both ate and after that we started to walk home and we held hands the whole way to my apartment-" Alex was a little surprised that Kara would add that in her journal. It wasn't as if they had never held hands before.

Alex skimmed over about three lines and read something interesting, "I almost told her tonight. I was SO close but something made my mouth stay shut. I'm really mad at myself but all in all, I'm okay. Some things can wait. Anyway I just had to write about this so I wouldn't forget, I better get some sleep."

'Told me what? Ugh why do people have to be so cryptic!'

Skipping a few pages she stopped and read the title, "This guy James Ol-"

'Nope, not reading that.' Alex had heard enough of Kara talking about James. At first she didn't mind but after a few weeks, it just got annoying. 'Okay I'll read a few more and that's it' Alex turned to the next page and saw it was about Alex. 'Nah, maybe she has some other interesting entries.'  
Alex flipped to the next page and again it was about her. The brunette cocked an eyebrow, confused. She continued to flip the pages and almost all of Kara's entries were about Alex. 'What the...'

Alex stopped about halfway through the journal after seeing, "I don't think I can do this anymore" Alex noticed the date was only from about a month ago.

"You know after writing in this journal for so long, I think it's helped me a lot. That being said I think I'm ready to tell you who that special girl is. It's Alex. I know,what a surprise right? Haha... I know it's obvious, I mean pretty much all of these pages are about her."

Alex froze. The special girl is _her_? 'Damn it I should have read the other pages!' She thought. Alex put all of her attention on the book and continued reading as her heart rate increased.

"To be honest she was the main reason I got you in the first place. After so many years of burying my feelings I just had to let it all out. I couldn't tell anyone. I mean how could I? Just walk up to a friend and say, "Hey so I wanted to talk about how I'm in love with my adoptive sister, got any tips?"

Alex just had to chuckle at that. It would have sounded pretty crazy if Kara had said that.

"I know that she doesn't feel the same way, I'm actually really sure about that but, that doesn't stop me from thinking about her. She's always on my mind! During the day, at night, heck even in my dreams! I probably sound really clingy right now... I didn't intend to fall for Alex but, it just happened. I mean I was new to Earth and I didn't really understand how relationships worked here but-"

Alex's eyes opened wide. Kara had feelings for her that early on? 'How could I not have seen it before! Damn it Alex, _stupid, stupid, stupid!_ '

"-when I got to know her, it was like I had been slapped in the face. I obviously never told her about them though. I wanted too, _believe me_ I wanted to, but I didn't want her to reject me. So I bottled it all up, and locked it away. I think what brought my feelings back was when I saw her again after all those years I spent in college."

Alex remembered the first time they had seen each other in two years after Alex graduated from college. Kara pretty much flew into her arms when Alex met her at the airport. Kara also might have broken a rib or two when she decided to give a bone crunching hug. It was a tearful reunion and now Alex fully understood why. She had been spending a lot of her time on campus and at the DEO so she never got to see Kara in person as much as she would have liked to.

"But now...I don't know what's happening to me. Alex is now, completely ALL I can think about. Every time I see her I just want whisk her away to a rooftop and kiss her. But when reality sets in and I remember I can't do that. I just want to cry. Sometimes I do after we say goodbye. God it hurts so much when I see her lately. The scary thing is, is that what happens if one day I'm fighting an alien and I don't make it? I'll never have been able to tell Alex how I feel. I think if I had to give her my last words, I would make it meaningful. I would tell Alex that I love her, and that I always will love her, no matter what happens to me. Okay, I need to stop and let my wrist recharge. I'll write you later old friend."

Alex stares at the last paragraph and sees a drop land on the page. Once Alex realizes that, well she's crying, she closes the book and wipes her eyes.

'I had no idea. This whole time. All of these years and Kara loved me. This whole time she was in pain because I was too stupid to just confess my feelings for her.'

Alex takes a deep breath before her tears fall again. Instead she puts Kara's journal back where she found it and grabs the clothes she came here for. Before she walks out the door she stops and thinks, what now? What should she do now that she knows that the woman she loves, feels the same way? 'You know the answer to that question Alex' a voice in the back of her mind whispers.

'Yes. Yes I do know what to do.'

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was kinda cheesy and a little repetitive but hey, no ones perfect. Feel free to leave any critiques you have, and ill see you either next week or sometime this weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! I decided to release this chapter sooner because i had already finished it and i saw no point in leaving it sit in my folder. Again thank you for all of the positive feedback, and as always feel free to leave any critiques you have. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

Kara hit play on Alex's video. The brunette didn't title the videos so Kara had no idea what she was going to talk about. The screen just showed Alex, sitting as her desk with her face pointed the camera.

"I've decided to make a new set of Vlogs. I usually don't try to mix my personal life at my work but, this is for me. Not anyone else. This folder, that I have decided to make is going to be about Kara, my sister." Alex stops herself and takes a breath before continuing. Kara takes the moment to re-arrange herself into a comfortable position in her chair.

"I mean Kara, my adoptive sister. You'd think after everything, I would still acknowledge that to myself. Anyway, last night she came out." Alex shook herself and and stuttered, "I'm t-talking about her p-powers not sexually." Kara giggled on how embarrassed Alex looked and how red her face grew. "I uh- yeah she rescued a crashing plane last night. Actually the plane I was on. She saved myself and a lot of other people. I honestly couldn't have been more proud of her. But I sure didn't act like that." Alex leans back in her chair and sighs, "I told her what she did was a mistake, that she created a huge problem. I swear I didn't mean to say all of that, I was just so scared for her! I just kept thinking, what if she had hurt herself? I mean I know she's practically indestructible but still..." Kara notices a small glisten in Alex's eyes, as if she's about to cry.

"Hank told me that we will probably have to bring her in. I begged him not too but he said it was just to talk to her. I wish to God I didn't yell at Kara. Seeing how hurt she was just broke my heart. I shouldn't have been so concerned but...I guess that's just how you act around the person you love."

The video stops and Kara is confused. 'The person you... love?' Deep down behind the barricade that held back Kara's feelings for Alex, she wanted it to mean what she thought it did. But she pushed that hope away and clicked on the next video. This one was made a while after Alex's first one. Alex's face is unreadable in this vlog, she seems happy yet sad.

"So some stuff has happened since my last entry. Kara is now Supergirl and she's working with the DEO" Alex smiles as she says this and continues on, "I get to see her a lot now. Pretty much everyday. I love spending the extra time with her but something still doesn't feel right. On one hand, yes I love that Kara is happy and gets to work with me but on the other hand, I'm constantly worried about her every time she goes off to fight another bad guy. But I guess that will never go away."

The video ends and Kara is giving a small smile on how protective Alex is over her. She had always known Alex protectiveness had grown since Kara had taken on the mantle of Supergirl. Kara instinctively started the next video without thinking. Alex was wearing her lab coat and tapping her finger on the table.

"So today Kara introduced me to a few friends of hers, Winn and James." Alex paused and gave another unreadable look.  
"I don't like them. I mean they're nice guys but Winn is _obviously_ in love with Kara and..." Alex stops herself again and her face grows with irritation. "I think Kara likes James... how could she like James?!" She huffs. "I mean he acts like he is SO smart just cause he helped Kara keep her identity a secret, and that he's friggin besties with her cousin! What does she see in that guy!?" Alex is breathing heavily and her face is flushed with red. Alex didn't really have anything against James, she just let her jealousy get the better of her.

Kara is staring at Alex's angered face in awe. She thought Alex liked James and Winn. Yeah Kara did flirt with James from time to time but that was either because she did it by accident or she was trying to get a reaction from Alex.

"Okay Alex just breathe." The brunette take a few deep breaths of air and continues on, "Okay I'm good, I'm good. Everything is okay. As long as those two doofuses keep their distance I probably won't have to shoot them." Alex makes an uncomfortable face and exhales, "I need to take a nap" and shuts the camera off.

While this was kind of entertaining for Kara, she couldn't help but feel guilty for watching Alex rant about her. 'One more then I swear I'm done.' The Kryptonian promised. Kara clicked the next video and was surprised at what she saw. Alex was holding a bottle of what looked like whiskey. She looked pissed and as if she would probably punch someone if they bothered her.

"You know…" the brunette started in a low voice, "the one thing I hate about Kara is that she is SO god damn _blind_." Alright judging on how she looked and how she talked, Kara could confirm Alex was drunk when she made this.

"I mean, I've known her for what? Ten years? More? Less? I dunno, I'm too tired to remember. Anyway in all of that time I've been there for her. I've been the one that has helped her through the tough times, I've helped her adjust to this fucked up world and what do I get for it?! Nothing! I don't get the girl! I mean for crying out loud I pulled her ass out of the fire more times than I can count!"

Kara's eyes widen, she's never seen Alex this mad before.

"Then this douche, Jimmy comes out of nowhere and all of the sudden _he's_ the one Kara loves?! I mean come on! It's like destiny is looking me in the eye and saying, 'You like Kara? Well to bad, fuck you!' I mean I don't know what to do anymore..." Alex takes a swig from her bottle and lets out a small sob. "I don't know what to do anymore." Alex suddenly lets the tears fall and she breaks down. "I just love her so much and I can't be with her. All I want i-is to be the only one she can count on. T-the one she looks at with love. But it's never gonna ha-happen." Alex opens her mouth to say more but the sobs take over and she lays her head on her arms. She just lets it all out, not a single care anymore.

This continues for about three minutes before it ends, and Kara is heartbroken. She just watched the most important woman in her whole life, crumble from all of the pain and loneliness she must have had bottled up for years. All Kara can do now is shed a few tears herself.

The Kryptonian is so distracted that she nearly jumps out of her skin when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns her head around to see Hank with a small, yet warm smile.

"So now you know." He simply whispers.

"Hank, how could I have not noticed it? All of these years and I was too afraid of what Alex felt, that I never just stopped and asked her."

Hank sits on the table next to Kara and takes her hand gently in his. "Do you love her?"

Kara was silent. She knew the answer, but she has never said it out loud, with her own voice. So after drawing a breath she whispers.

"Yes"

Hanks smile grows wider at these words. When he first introduced himself to Alex, he read her mind, not intentionally but it just sort of happened. He saw almost her whole life, from school to her birthday parties. But what really got his attention, was Kara. The way Alex had Kara placed in her mind was almost like a shrine. Hank could feel Alex's love for the Kryptonian, simply when his top agent would just said her name. He noticed the situation wasn't all that different from Kara's perspective.

From the moment he saw Kara, it didn't matter if he couldn't read her mind because he could see from the way Kara looked at Alex, that she felt the same way. That's why he would get so annoyed with them, because neither one of them ever had the courage to tell the other the truth.

"Then you need to tell her the truth. Tell Alex how much she truly means to you. Not just that you love her, but that she is your soulmate. Tell her that you want to always be there for her, no matter the good or bad times. The two of you have something that most people spend their whole lives looking for. Remember you only get one life Kara, make sure you don't miss out on this sort of opportunity."

Kara wiped away the tears and got up to hug Hank. He always did have a way with words.

"Thanks Hank. Thanks for being here."

Hank pulls away and chuckles, "Okay Supergirl, go get her."

Kara just looked at him confused, "Hank I can barely fly, and Alex is all the way acro-" Kara stopped herself as she noticed a certain woman walking through the doors with clothes in her arms.

Kara gave one last hug to Hank and did her best to run out the door. She limped her way behind Alex who was heading for the sunroom, unaware Kara was right behind her.

"Alex!" Kara called.

Alex stopped dead in her tracks and as she turned to see her alien limping behind her, she smiled.

"Kara you're not supposed to be-" Alex was cut off short as Kara embraced her in a tight hug. Alex tried to maneuver her arms around Kara but the clothes got in her way.  
"Kara is something wrong?" The brunette asked.

Kara looked up at her with big blue eyes and said, "I need to tell you something Alex."

Alex motioned to the sunroom, "Okay I have something I need to tell you too let's ju-"

"No, not here, I mean...home, I can't tell you here. I need you to take me back to my place. Please."

Kara saw the clear look of confusion on Alex's faced and for a brief moment, Kara wanted to tell Alex everything right then and there, but she wanted to save it for when they were in a private place.

"O-ok I can do that. But first I think you should change, you don't want people to see me giving a ride to Supergirl do you?" She chuckled.

Kara looked down to her torn suit and giggled, "Oh yeah, your right I should do that" and she disappeared into the Sun Room leaving Alex standing there, still confused and wondering why Kara was wearing a lab coat.

* * *

 **Ending Note:** So this chapter obviously had a similar setting as Chapter 2, and I hope it didn't seem too repetitive. I will be finishing this story up next Friday btw. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! This is going to be the ending chapter of We Know. First off I want to thank all of you who have stuck with this story and faved, followed, and reviewed. Seeing all the positive feedback really makes me proud of this story. Anyway enough of me babbling on, I hope you enjoy this final chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

It didn't take Kara long to change. Despite not using her super speed, she was pretty fast changing into her fresh clothes. Kara put her Supergirl uniform in a bag and exited the sun room to see Alex biting her lip and staring off into space.

Kara gently taped Alex on the shoulder and said, "Okay I'm ready to go, can you help me walk?"

Alex looked at her and smiled, "Of course."

Each wrapped an arm around the others waist and Kara leaned on Alex for support. Kara quietly breathed in the scent of Alex's hair, hopefully without her noticing. Slowly the agent led the alien to her car, carefully so she wouldn't hurt her. "How are you feeling now?" She whispered.

"I'm better, my leg is still sore as you can tell but all in all, I'm great." Kara responded. Alex smiled and continued their walk.

As they arrived to the vehicle, Alex leaned Kara against the backseat door and opened the passenger door for her. "Okay easy does it now." Alex coaxed as she helped Kara into her seat. She even put her buckle on for her. Kara blushed at the gesture and thanked Alex.

The two of them drove back to the city making small chit chat, nothing too serious. Kara almost let it slip that she went into Alex's office, but luckily she was able to hold her tongue.

Miraculously Alex noticed that they never hit a red light. She actually thought that this time, the universe was cheering her on.

Pulling up to Kara's building, Alex quickly got out of the car, grabbed the bag carrying Kara's suit and opened the passenger door before Kara even got her seat belt off. Following their same position, Alex helped Kara up the steps, taking each one gently.

As they finally reached the elevator, Alex leaned Kara against the rail and pressed the button for her floor.

'Come on, come on' the brunette thought anxiously. This elevator always went slow and it really irritated Alex. Once they passed the third floor, Alex's gaze swept over to Kara's face. Hazel eyes met blue ones, and for a brief second, Alex had the strongest urge to press the emergency stop button and kiss Kara right there and now. Instead though, she smiled and retracted her hand further away from the very tempting red button.

The finally arrived to Kara's door and Alex immediately put her spare key in the lock. Kara was puzzled by Alex's rush, but she wasn't going to complain. She leaned on Alex one last time as they entered. Alex maneuvered Kara to the couch and gently helped her sit down.

"Hey can you get me some water?" Kara asked shyly. She wasn't used to not being able to move on her own, so it was kind of embarrassing asking Alex for things.

Alex only smiled at her and said, "Sure thing." As the brunette walked to the kitchen, she felt Kara's eyes on her. Lucky for Kara though, Alex didn't know WHERE she was looking.

Alex brought back Kara her drink and sat next to her in the couch. Kara downed the whole glass and thanked her quietly. The two of them spent a short amount of time exchanging small glances and not uttering a word. Alex's mind was racing.

'What should I say!'

'Should I tell her I saw her videos?' Kara thought.

'What if she rejects me?'

'Oh screw it, just say _something_ Kara!'

What was 30 seconds, felt like an eternity for both of them and finally they got the courage to speak.

"I was won-" both of them started. They looked at each other and laughed at how they had talked in sync. Once they contained their amusement, Alex spoke first.

"Do you want to go first?" She questioned.

"Oh sure." The Kryptonian responded. Her heart was beating like a drum and she could hear Alex's going almost as fast as her own.

"I... uh... I..." she stammered. Kara was panting now. How can she go through with this? What will Alex say? What if this is all a mistake! All of these thoughts roared in her mind making her shake and pant even harder. Alex noticed this right and and realized Kara might be having a panic attack.

She took Kara's hand in hers and placed her spare hand on the aliens chin to align their faces. "Hey Kara, just breathe okay? Hey, look at _me_ and breathe." She said soothingly. Kara stared into her hazel eyes and her gasping slowed to a steady pace.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." She rasped, squeezing Alex's hand.

The brunette nodded and said, "Do you want to continue with that sentence?" Alex didn't want to push Kara, but she was honestly dying to know what the alien was going to say.

"Yes, I can do that." She took one more deep breath and said, "I went into your lab earlier, when you were gone." This sentence made Alex freeze. She was really hoping Kara didn't get on her computer.

"I got on your computer-"

' _Damnit_ ' the agent thought.

"And I found your video logs about me."

Alex didn't respond to this at first. She let it all sink in and her face went red. "Oh.. what did you see.."

"I saw only a few videos, some from when I became Supergirl, another when you talked about how you didn't like James or Winn, and one more..."

Alex's heart was thumping against her chest like a woodpecker. 'Please for the love of God tell me she didn't see the drunk one.' She prayed.

"Did that last one... involve alcohol?"

Kara only nodded and Alex retracted her hand so she could face palm herself. She probably should have deleted that one.

"Alex... I had no idea you had felt that way about me. After all of these years, why didn't you tell me?" Kara's face showed no signs of hurt or anger, just plain confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" Alex countered. She didn't mean to sound like a smart ass but she couldn't help but ask.

Kara's face immediately went red and she shuddered, "W-What do you mean?" Alex turned her head away from Kara's gaze, ashamed.

"I might have found your diary. It was completely by accident though, I swear!" Kara's face only grew redder, and her hands were starting to get sweaty as Alex continued, "I read about how you had feelings for me too, and how me not noticing really hurt you. The reason I didn't tell you was because I was afraid you would hate me and we could never be the same."

Kara nodded her head in understanding and wiped her hands on her sweat pants and said with a dry mouth, "So... we both know about each other now."

"Yes we do..." Alex whispered.

"What now?"

" I don't know Kara!" Alex groaned. "I mean, we both have feelings for each other and we're not real sisters, but what if the word got out and people started asking questions? Oh god what if mom found out! She would probably kill me!" Alex was the one panicking now, "What if it doesn't work out with us and we end up never talki-"

Alex is cut off short when Kara surprises her with a passionate kiss. Alex froze at first but quickly melted into Kara's lips. She wraps her arms around Kara's back, pulling her closer as Kara slides one hand through the brunettes soft hair.

When they come up for air, Kara expects another go but Alex stands up and takes a few steps back. "Oh God Kara - what if this is a mistake, I mean what if this is this just some, one and done situation?!" She gasps desperately.

'Okay, enough of this.' The blonde thought boldly. Kara painfully stands on her own and limps to Alex's position.

Before she can say anything, her leg gives out and she almost falls but Alex is there to catch her. As the agent helps Kara stand, they are about an inch from each other. Kara places her arms around Alex's neck for support and Alex instinctively rests her hands on Kara's hips.

"Does this feel like a mistake?" Kara whispers before she brings Alex in for another kiss.  
This one feels like a wildfire in their chests. Kara slips her tongue on Alex's lips and Alex welcomes it. Alex can't help but notice the tears falling down her cheeks as Kara deepens the kiss even more.

When they part, their foreheads meet and they gasp for air.

"No that didn't feel like a mistake." Alex whispered. Kara giggled at that and responded, "Good because I would have kissed you again if not."

The two of them laughed and held each other for a few moments before Kara broke the silence.

"I love you Alex." She whispered. Alex trembled at these words. For so many years she had wanted to hear this and now that she has, it feels like her whole world has changed.

"I love you too Kara." She said. Kara let out a tear and kissed Alex again.

They ended up on the couch, watching TV and exchanging kisses through the night. Kara relished at the feeling of Alex's arms around her body and turned her head to her love.  
"I love you so much Alex, never forget it." She whispered.

Alex smiled at her and gently kissed her lips one last time for the night. "I love you too Kara, you're all I need now."

And with that last remark they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms as their hearts thumped lightly in their chests.

The End.

* * *

 **Ending note:**

And there it is! My first story comes to a close. I want to thank those of you who stuck with this and left positive feedback in the review section. I'm not sure if I should add another chapter following this event, or make a one shot spin-off. Let me know what you think by either private messaging me or in the review section! Again, thanks for reading, and until next time!


End file.
